


细雪

by linlinX



Series: Dance with me [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlinX/pseuds/linlinX
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Dance with me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557880
Kudos: 7





	细雪

透过半开的窗帘洒下金色的光线，闹铃响过第三遍，安娜闭着眼伸手到床头胡乱一拍，世界清静。 

窗外间或传来一两声清脆的鸟鸣，扑簌簌拍着翅膀飞远。 

不知过了多久，安娜猛地睁开眼，一骨碌从床上翻身坐起，抓过手机。 

点开消息匆匆扫过，安娜揉揉蓬乱的头发，打个哈欠，捡起散落在床边的衣服套在身上，大步走进洗漱间。 

走出房间前，安娜花费了大约十分钟的时间试图理顺纠成一团的长发，成效寥寥，不过好歹能够出门见人。安娜对着镜子转个圈，把梳子一扔，将包往肩上一甩推开门。 

下楼梯时安娜心情有些忐忑，她也说不出缘由，从楼梯拐弯处往下望去，客厅空空荡荡，只有阿姨坐在沙发上打毛线。 

安娜的脚步微顿，慢吞吞地走下楼，拉开餐桌座椅，她漫不经心地跟阿姨打过招呼，随口问：“艾莎……我姐姐呢？” 

阿姨说艾莎似乎有事，一早就出门了。安娜没说什么，拿起片面包狠狠咬了一口。 

\- 

第二节课间，安娜正跟人嘻嘻哈哈地聊天，肩膀突然被同学拍了一下：“……在教室外面等你。” 

“谁啊？”安娜没听清前半句，带着开怀的笑意扭头。 

是艾莎。穿着样式简单的衬衫，长发用丝带扎成一束搭在肩头，隔着人群，眼神迎上她的视线。 

安娜怔了怔，“噌”地站起身，心不在焉地跟朋友们说句抱歉，将她们一连串的问题抛在身后，穿过嘈杂的教室快步朝外走去。 

艾莎在几步之外，神态温和地向她颔首。安娜刻意放慢脚步，平息了一下呼吸，皱眉问：“你怎么来了？” 

“阿姨提到，你今天起得有些迟。” 

安娜干笑两声，“你应该已经习惯才对，考虑到我昨天回来得……那么晚。” 

说到后半句她的音量越来越小，偷偷瞟了眼艾莎的神色，艾莎正看着她，注意到她的目光，露出一个浅浅的微笑，安娜低下头。

“今天的晚宴，还没有问你。”艾莎望向她，“你喜欢那件新礼服吗？” 

“你说墨绿色那条？”安娜放松身体，故作无谓地摊手，“还可以，除了差点把我勒断气没有别的缺点。” 

艾莎有些窘迫地笑了笑，安娜忽然意识到什么：“等等，那是你选的？我以为是阿姨。” 

“看来我可能弄错了部分尺寸。”艾莎轻声道。 

“没有，其实是正好的。”安娜语气局促，“你知道我总爱夸张。” 

艾莎抿唇微笑，“晚上你大概几点到？” 

“看心情咯。”安娜眨眨眼，“难道你不应该警告我别迟到？” 

艾莎明显犹豫了一瞬，“如果前面的致辞会让你感到无聊，你可以……” 

“不会的，偶尔听听也没关系。”安娜连忙挥手，别开眼：“这还是爸妈……之后，你第一次主持这种场合。” 

艾莎眼神柔和，安娜偶然抬眼看见，仿佛被烫到一般弹开视线。走廊上人来人往，实在不是一个长久聊天的好地方，更糟的是她貌似看到有几副熟悉的面孔，正在窗户旁探头探脑。 

“你赶紧回去吧，听阿姨说你还有很多事情要准备。”安娜压下涌到嘴边的话，“有什么事晚上再说。” 

艾莎往四周瞧了瞧，迟疑道：“你的休息时间还有多久？” 

“不知道，很久吧。”安娜隐约猜到她的想法，眼睛微微一亮，“我是说，晚点儿回去也没关系，这门课我早就学过了。” 

在艾莎当年学习课程的时候，安娜跟着一起学过。这些她并没说出来，但艾莎似乎也回忆起了几年前的事。 

“这样。”艾莎唇边绽出笑意，单手向前做个示意的动作，安娜按下心里的雀跃，错开半步，跟在她身侧朝楼下走去。 

路上她们不着边际地聊了几句，谈话偶尔会出现空白，即便在沉默无言时，气氛依然显得舒适而怡人。她们并肩踩过冬日的草地，艾莎侧头看了看她，目光徐徐滑向她的发梢，她顿住脚步。 

“你介意吗？”艾莎伸手拈起她毛躁的发辫，半途犹豫了一下，问道。 

安娜垂眼看着她的手，缓缓摇头。 

她坐在树荫下，感到艾莎冰凉的手指拂过她的发丝，勾起她的几绺长发。 

“我不知道你带着梳子。”安娜说。 

“事实上，我还带了这些。”艾莎愉悦的嗓音在她头顶响起，向她摊开手掌。 

安娜拾起她掌心的一条丝带，小小地“喔”了一声，心情复杂：“你还真是有备而来啊。” 

尽管心里一刻不停地在祈祷，让这段时间长一些，再长一些，艾莎的手指还是那么灵巧，似乎眨眼间就打理好了她早晨辛辛苦苦按半天都捋不整齐的头发。 

“那……晚上再见面啦？”安娜呵出一口白气，朝艾莎幅度很小地摆摆手。 

“晚上见。”艾莎扶着车门，眼神浮现出笑意。 

安娜在原地蹦了蹦，看着艾莎的车开远，直到转过弯再也看不见。 

回到教室，安娜向老师做个抱歉的手势，匆忙在座位坐下，来不及回应朋友们的一堆问题，她从包里掏出一面小镜子，打开左右照了照。 

原本蓬乱的长发被精心地梳理过，编织成发辫。连恼人的碎发都难得整齐地垂在额前。 

熟悉的，姐姐的手法，像从前度过的无数个日子那样。 

\- 

好不容易熬过晚宴前半程的致辞，安娜轻松地跳下台阶，拿起一杯色彩缤纷的饮料猛灌一大口。 

“你的姐姐果然和传闻中一样美丽。”身姿挺拔的青年走到她身旁，向她问好。 

”汉斯？”安娜挑眉，放下杯子随意问句安：“没想到你也来了。” 

“哦，我想你也能容许我来碰碰运气。” 

“什么？”安娜眉头微蹙，反应过来后骤然失笑，“你可能误会了，这不是什么相亲晚宴。” 

“不是吗？可艾莎小姐似乎到了正式接手家业的年纪。” 

“哦不不，这都什么年代了。”安娜摇头，“我姐姐就是继承人，她不需要招人结婚。” 

“那可未必，如果她遇到了心仪的年轻人……” 

“就凭这些？”安娜直接打断他的话，毫不掩饰地环顾四周：“相信我，还没人有那份荣幸。” 

“我倒持不同意见。”汉斯意味深长地说，抿了一口酒。 

安娜顺着他的示意看去，一位样貌英俊的年轻人正向艾莎弯腰请求着什么，而艾莎……从表情上看，似乎并无抗拒。 

顾不得继续跟汉斯呛声，安娜下意识朝那方向迈出脚步，然而远远看着艾莎唇边的笑意，她的神情逐渐黯淡。 

停顿在原处，她转过身，手指攥紧裙摆，朝人群之外的露台走去，她没有看见艾莎恰好投过来的一瞥。 

在姐妹俩身后，汉斯注视着这一切，饶有兴味地摸摸下巴。 

\- 

“你在这里。”艾莎掀起帷幕，走进空旷的露台。 

安娜身旁的茶几上散落着数个杯子，她听见身后传来的声音，没有回头。 

艾莎挽起裙角，顺着台阶走下来，“你喝酒了？” 

“是又怎样，你要责怪我吗？” 

艾莎走到她身边，扶起倾倒在桌上的玻璃杯，若有所思地嗅了嗅杯缘。 

“我怎么能为没有发生的事情责备你呢，妹妹？” 

安娜望着露台外的夜色，哼了一声。 

“不去跳舞吗？我看到有几位你的朋友在找你。”艾莎轻声问。 

“不必了，我想今晚你跳得足够多，连我的份一起。”安娜仰脸，冷淡地笑道：“我不必再凑这个热闹。” 

“但我务必请求你，跳一支舞。” 

“你要勉强我吗？反正你也不是第一次这么做，仗着你是姐姐……”安娜毫不客气地说着，忽然卡壳。 

艾莎不知何时走到了她的身前，此刻正彬彬有礼地欠身，向她伸出手。 

“你愿意和我共舞一曲吗，安娜？” 

空气死一般的寂静，于无边无际的寂静之中，似乎压抑着再也压抑不住的蓬勃情绪。 

“你知道你在说什么？”安娜喃喃道。 

“和我跳一支舞，安娜。”艾莎望着她的眼睛：“请问我能获得这份荣幸吗？” 

梦境里才能听到的要求，在恍如梦境一般的现实里重现，耳边漂浮着海浪般朦胧的音乐，安娜恍惚地牵着艾莎的手站起身，落进姐姐的怀抱，扬起脸，星空也为她旋转。 

她将下巴搭在姐姐的肩膀上，注视着漆黑的天穹。一片莹白的雪飘过她的视野，她迟疑片刻，发出一声低呼：“下雪了。” 

初冬，十二月末，天空飘下了这个冬天的第一片雪花。


End file.
